User talk:Sinless Satsuma 9
No problem. First of all to create a new article you go up to the upper left hand corner of the site, and click Contribute. A drop down menu will emerge in which you should click Add a Page. Then a small window should pop up. inthe text bar add the intended title of the article, in this case the name of your Space Marine Chapter. After you hit enter it should bring you to an editing menu. You should start by getting rid of the place holder text, and adding property and construction templates. To add the property Template simply type ((Property|Sinless Satsuma 9)) at the top of the page. Then next to it type ((Construction|Sinless Satsuma 9)). The first template lets you claim the article as your property, and lets other Users know not to edit it without your consent. The second indicates that the article is incomplete, and that you are in the process of making it. Please be sure to use { instead of ( when actually writing the templates on your article. Next you should add a summary paragraph briefly describing your Chapter. after which you can go into more detail about certain aspects by adding sections. You do this by clicking the Heading button in the editing tool bar. It will give you a selection. When adding a new section you should pick the largest heading. So with the major sections of the Article select Heading 2, write the section title, start a new paragraph and write the text. If you want to write about a more specific topic within your section you add a sub-section by using the next largest Heading to create a title then write your text underneath. Regarding the article itself you can find a basic template for a Space Marine infobow here. You may also want to read How to make a fanon Space Marine Chapter. Also remember to add your Chapter to the Space Marine Chapters category. You will find a tool for this on the right side of your editing tool bar. Simply start typing the name of the Category, the editor should help you select it. If you have any other questions then please feel free to ask! :) I am your master! At your service. (talk) 22:16, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Hey there and welcome to the wiki! Just want to point out four things about your recent articles. #Well firstly, to fix your Property Template...actually if you look again you'll see the problem. You may even be fixing it as i type, if so nvm. But you just need you username in their, no extra stuff #We really do try to avoid Loyalist Traitors on the site. Too many things that are too implausible and difficult. Honestly, that in and of itself is it's own disscussion. #It is against the rules to have a 1st or 2nd Founding chapter. It is because that if it was allowed, then everyone would want to make their own chapter related to the Heresy. #Would incorportation "Clan" into the name be appropriate for a chapter? Now this may be knitpicking but i just want to point that out. Now the Loyalist Traitor thing may become an issue, but these things can be fixed easily. Believe me there is no shortage of people who can help if you have questions, its pretty chill. Just message if you have a question. :) Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 02:17, April 18, 2013 (UTC)